Kosomot
Kosomot more commonly known as Gothmog ''' or the '''Dread of Angband '''was a fallen Maia and one of the most powerful servants of the Dark Lord Sauron. He was the only follower of the God of Evil who received the honor of being considered '''Right Hand of Sauron, a position desired by many other foul minions of Darkness. Like the rest of the Balrogs, carried a fiery whip into battle, but he was also known to have wielded a great black axe, which was feared by elves across the continent of Beleriand. As the High Captain of Angband, Gothmog was the first Lord of Balrogs and was second only to Sauron himself. He governed the fortress of Angband together with Glaurung the Father of Dragons and Morgoth Bauglir. History Beginning Kosomot was once an Ainur - an angelic being who served Eru Iluvatar and Mairon. He was among the latter's best pupils and thus he was groomed as a loyal follower, devoted to serving the Son. As a Maiar, his mentor was none other than Manwe, whom Kosomot initially admired, but came to hold a grudge against due to the Vala not being willing to join with Mairon, who was secretly building fortresses on Arda as to prepare for his plan to supplant Eru as King of the World. He was among the Ainur who willingly followed Mairon to Middle-earth and as a reward for being one of the first of his many servants, he was named High Captain of Angband. The title meant that Kosomot's authority was second only to the Dark One and that even Melkor had to agree with the mighty Maia. Suspecting the fallen Vala's intention to try to use the alliance between him and the Lord of the Dark in his favour, Kosomot held him on a tight leash and openly questioned how much of a faithful ally Belegurth was on several occasions. His Master gave him and a few other powerful Maiar bodies of fire and shadow, which made them into Balrogs, the most terryfying of Sauron's servant in the First Age. Kosomot took the name "Gothmog" and led his brethren as the Lord of Balrogs. Years of the Trees During the Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Fëanor pressed to Angband with his company, and in that hour, the Balrogs were issued forth and none other than Gothmog himself led them. Fëanor came even within sight of Angband, but was ambushed with few elves about him. Soon he stood alone, but long he fought on alone with all Balrogs. Gothmog turned in at the end of the bout, and at the last the Lord of the Balrogs smote him to the ground, inflicting a mortal wound, and the High King of the Ñoldor plunged to the ground. The Sons of Fëanor arrived and carried the body of their father away, but Fëanor had passed. Since then he was remebered as the greatest of Sauron's servants with names and was named Right Hand of Sauron and Chiefest of Sauron's Servants. First Age Nirnaeth Arnoediad Gothmog reappeared as a general of Angband in several more major conflicts, including the Dagor Aglareband the Nirnaeth Arnoediad. During the Nirnaeth, Gothmog engaged the High King of the Ñoldor, Fingon, in battle. The High Captain of Angband separated Fingon from the main host but was unable to kill Fingon until another Balrog appeared behind the Ñoldor "cast a throng of steel about him". This allowed Gothmog to slay Fingon and beat the body to dust. Thereafter, he captured Húrin, father of Túrin Turambar, and dragged him back to Angband, knowing that his capture would please his Master. Fall of Gondolin In FA 510, Sauron gave Gothmog his own army and sent him to lead the host of Angband in besieging the Hidden City of Gondolin. They held the northern gates and were later confronted by Ecthelion of the Fountain, whom Gothmog dueled. Knocking the Elven Warrior's sword out of his hands, the Lord of Balrogs prepared to strike at him but, as he raised his axe, Ecthelion ran forward at the High Captain of Angband, ramming his pointed helmet into the beast's chest and forcing both of them into the Fountain of the King. The waters quenched the flames of Gothmog that kept him alive and drowned Ecthelion, ending the Battle of Gondolin. Legacy In the Third Age, the Orc general bearing the title of Lieutenant of Minas Morgul was named by Sauron himself Gothmog, in the honor of his chief lieutenant of the First Age.Category:Balrogs Category:Males Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil